gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aemon
Para otros artículos con el mismo nombre, visita la página de desambiguación. El maestre Aemon Targaryen fue el tercer hijo del rey Maekar I. Sirvió como maestre en la Guardia de la Noche por tanto tiempo que el resto de los Siete Reinos ha olvidado sus raíces Targaryen. Murió a los ciento dos años, llegando a ser el hombre vivo más anciano de todo Poniente. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Peter Vaughan como el maestre Aemon ([[Game of Thrones)]]Aemon es descrito como un anciano calvo, arrugado, encogido y casi completamente ciego.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 21, Tyrion. Su voz es suave pero sus consejos son tan apreciados y respetados que todos callan para oírlos. A pesar de su edad, su mente era tan aguda como su oído hasta casi el momento de su muerte. Se le conocía por su humildad y su capacidad, respetado y escuchado por sus consejos. Historia Aemon Targaryen fue el segundo de su nombre y el tercer hijo de Maekar I. Fue nombrado por su abuelo Daeron II en homenaje a su tatara-tatara-tío, el príncipe Aemon el Caballero Dragón.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 60, Jon. Al momento de su nacimiento, el rey Daeron II tenía cuatro hijos, tres de los cuales tenían hijos; sintió que tener tantos potenciales herederos era peligroso y envió a Aemon a la Ciudadela de Antigua donde éste estudió para ser maestre.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 5, Samwell. Aemon forjó su cadena e hizo sus votos de maestre a los diecinueve años. Sirvió a un señor desconocido hasta que su padre, el ahora rey Maekar I, lo llamó para servir en la corte del Trono de Hierro. No queriendo sentarse en el Consejo Privado, donde creía que desplazaría al Gran Maestre, Aemon decidió servir en Rocadragón, la fortaleza de su hermano mayor, el príncipe Daeron. Luego de la muerte de Daeron, el maestre Aemon permaneció ejerciendo como maestre en la Ciudadela hasta la muerte de su padre,A World of Ice and Fire cuando acudió a Desembarco del Rey en el año del Gran Consejo. El Consejo del Reino le ofreció el Trono de Hierro, pero lo rechazó debido a sus votos. Se unió a la Guardia de la Noche al ser coronado su hermano menor, el rey Aegon V, haciendo el viaje hacia el norte en barco, escoltado por Ser Duncan y con numerosos condenados al Muro, entre ellos Brynden Ríos, Lord Cuervo de Sangre, quien con el tiempo se convertiría en Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 15, Samwell. Se sabe que hubo correspondencia entre el maestre Aemon y Rhaegar Targaryen. Aemon afirma que cada hombre que se une a la Guardia será puesto a prueba de mantener sus votos al menos una vez. Señaló que él fue puesto a prueba tres veces y que la vez más dura fue cuando se enteró de la caída de la Casa Targaryen durante la Guerra del Usurpador. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos El maestre Aemon sirvió en el Castillo Negro como consejero del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche Jeor Mormont y como curandero del castillo. Le fue presentado a Tyrion Lannister durante el banquete de bienvenida de éste al Muro. Aemon reconoce la inteligencia de Tyrion y le describe diciendo "un gigante ha venido a nosotros", dejando a Tyrion sin habla.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 21, Tyrion. Aemon y Jon Nieve ayudan a Samwell Tarly a convertirse en un mayordomo de la Guardia, temiendo por la seguridad del muchacho si continuaba bajo el brutal entrenamiento de Ser Allister Thorne.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 41, Jon.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 48, Jon. Aemon aconseja a Jon cuando llegan las noticias sobre la acusación de traición de su padre, Eddard Stark. Sabía que Jon tendría deseos de desertar, tal como le pasó a él durante la Rebelión de Robert.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 60, Jon. Choque de Reyes Aemon, al ser demasiado anciano para unirse a la gran expedición más allá del Muro, se queda en el Castillo Negro. La responsabilidad de escribir y enviar mensajes desde la expedición recae en su mayordomo, Samwell Tarly. Jeor Mormont le cuenta mucho de la historia de Aemon a Jon, incluyendo el hecho de que podría haber sido rey, pero rechazó ser coronado. Mormont tenía una gran estima a Aemon y respetaba sus habilidades, una opinión que Jon compartía.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 6, Jon. Tormenta de Espadas Cuando Jon Nieve vuelve al Castillo Negro gravemente herido por una flecha, el maestre Aemon trata su herida. A pesar de ser ciego, sus manos eran firmes y trata la herida de forma exitosa.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 48, Jon. Donal Noye y Aemon escuchan y creen en el reporte de Jon sobre el ataque de los salvajes. Cuando Noye es asesinado defendiendo las puertas de los gigantes, Aemon le dice a Jon que él debe liderar a los hombres, mientras Aemon les guía y aconseja. Defiende a Jon Nieve ante Janos Slynt y Ser Alliser Thorne cuando éstos quieren ejecutarlo por desertor y por romper su juramento; consigue evitar su ejecución.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 69, Jon. Cuando el rey Stannis I ocupa el Muro, Aemon se muestra escéptico ante la espada Dueña de Luz y sobre la pretensión de Melisandre de que Stannis es Azor Ahai renacido.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 78, Samwell. Festín de Cuervos thumb|260px|Maestre Aemon by zippo514©El nuevo Lord Comandante, Jon Nieve, lo envía a Antigua con Samwell Tarly y la salvaje Elí, quien lleva al hijo recién nacido de Mance Rayder, para poner a salvo de Melisandre toda "sangre real". Jon teme que Melisandre pueda asesinar a Aemon por su "sangre de rey" para usarla en un hechizo. Sin embargo, el viaje por mar es demasiado duro para un anciano y enferma durante la travesía. En Braavos empeora, por lo que no pueden embarcar hacia Antigua. A menudo su mente desvaría, volviendo a los días de su juventud. Además, se obsesiona con una historia de dragones que le cuenta Daeron. Xhondo Dhoru le habla de los dragones que vieron en Qarth. Ésto hace que reviva y al oír sobre Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones, se convence de que ella es el Príncipe que Fue Prometido, ya que la palabra valyria "príncipe" es de género neutral, pudiendo indicar una mujer o un hombre. Quiere ir hasta ella y cuando su salud vuelve a empeorar, quiere que Sam hable de los Otros en la Ciudadela para que envíen un maestre a aconsejarla. Muere durante la travesía en el'' Viento Canela.'' Su cuerpo es conservado en un barril de ron para quemarlo en Antigua. De acuerdo a Alleras, un novicio de la Ciudadela, Aemon era el hombre vivo más anciano de Poniente. Elogio Tras su muerte, se ofició una pequeña oración a bordo del barco donde Samwell Tarly habló y elogió al maestre Aemon. Sus palabras fueron: :"Fue un buen hombre. No. Fue un gran hombre. Un maestre de la Ciudadela, con cadena y votos; un Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche, siempre leal. Cuando nació le pusieron el nombre de un héroe que había muerto demasiado joven, pero aunque él tuvo una vida muy, muy larga, no fue por ello menos heroica. No ha habido hombre más sabio, más amable, más bondadoso. Por el Muro pasó una docena de lores comandantes durante sus años de servicio, y a todos les prestó consejo. También aconsejó a reyes. Él mismo podría haber sido rey. Pero cuando le ofrecieron la corona pidió que se la entregaran a su hermano menor. ¿Cuántos habrían hecho eso?. Era de la sangre del dragón, pero su fuego se ha apagado. Era Aemon Targaryen. Ahora, su guardia ha terminado." Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 35, Samwell. Familia Citas :"Me han llamado muchas cosas, mi señor, pero bondadoso es de lo más raro que he oído." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 21, Tyrion. :"¿Qué es el honor en comparación con el amor de una mujer? ¿Cuál es el deber frente a la sensación de un hijo recién nacido en sus brazos... O el recuerdo de una sonrisa entre hermanos? El viento y las palabras. Sólo somos humanos, y los dioses nos han formado para el amor. Esa es nuestra gloria y nuestra gran tragedia." Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 60, Jon. :"Mata al niño, Jon Nieve. El invierno se nos echa encima. Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre." Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 7, Jon. :"Daenerys necesita consejo, enseñanza, protección. Siempre me he quedado atrás, observando, aguardando y ahora que ha llegado el momento soy demasiado viejo." Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 35, Samwell. Galería Maestre Aemon by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Aemon by Paul Phillips©.png|Paul Phillips ©2012 Aemon Targaryen by Joe Harty©.jpg|Joe Harty© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras de la Corona Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Maestres Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia de la Noche